New Start, New Life
by Fluffynz
Summary: AU New Moon. After Edward left Bella in the woods, her life changed and not for the good. Bella lost so much after the Cullen's left. Bella isn't the same girl that she used to be. With Victoria threatening to kill her, Bella decided she needed help. She went to the Volturi for help. There she met her true mate and it is her chance to have a fresh start. femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own twilight, SM does.

Summary: AU New Moon. After Edward left Bella in the woods, her life changed and not for the good. Bella lost so much after the Cullen's left that Bella isn't the same girl that she used to be. With Victoria threatening to kill her, Bella decided she needed help. She went to the Volturi for help. There she met her true mate and it is her chance to have a fresh start. femslash. Bella/Jane

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella stared out the plane window that was next to her. She could see that the sun was going down. Bella sighed in relief that she was on her way to vampires that may be able to help her. She was worried that Alice might see her decision but by the looks of things Bella was successful in blocking her decisions. A lot had changed for Bella in the last six months since dickward broke up with her in the woods. Bella wasn't the girl that she was since her birthday. Bella had gone through so much; she lost both her parents, the wolf pack, that were assholes and blamed her for the death of her father even Jacob who had become her best friend until he tried to force himself on her. It wasn't her fault that there is a revengeful vampire after her; that can be laid at the Cullen's feet. But then again the wolves were useless at protecting; they couldn't even kill Laurent who had threatened and who had been pretty close to killing her. They had allowed him to run off and they couldn't catch him as they allowed their excitement to cloud them and they got distracted by their emotions.

" _Incompetent morons." Bella scoffed to herself._

She may hate the wolf pack but she hated the Cullen's more especially Edward. She wanted them to pay for what they did to her.

It had been 12 hours since she decided that she needed help in order to get rid of Victoria. She knew that she couldn't trust the wolves to do it. They had already told her that they wouldn't protect her anymore as it is. She had gone to the Cullen house to see if she might be able to find clues that might tell her where they had gone. She broken it to the house and searched it top to bottom looking for anything that might help but nothing, until she was in Carlisle's office, she saw the painting that Edward had shown her the first time she visited the house. Bella recalled the memory when Edward told her about them.

 _Flashback:_

 _Edward stared off into space for a long moment. Suddenly he seemed to recall his purpose. He tapped his finger against the huge painting in front of them._

 _"He was studying in Italy when he discovered the others there. They were much more civilized and educated than the wraiths of the London sewers."_

 _He touched a comparatively sedate quartet of figures painted on the highest balcony, looking down calmly on the mayhem below them._

 _"Solimena was greatly inspired by Carlisle's friends. He often painted them as gods," Edward chuckled._

 _"Aro, Marcus, Caius," he said, indicating the other three, two black-haired, one snowy-white._ _"The Volturi; they are a very old, very powerful family. The closest thing my world has to royalty. The Volturi are also what you might call enforcers."_

" _Of what?"_

" _The only rule they have: to keep secret the existence of our kind. We don't make spectacles of ourselves, or kill conspicuously, unless we want to die."_

 _Flashback ends._

"The Volturi! Of course." Bella thought to herself; knew that they might be willing to help her probably at a cost though.

Bella had continued to search the house and she was able to find where in Italy the volturi were but also she grabbed some money that she had found in Carlisle's study. She had gone back to her house and packed her bag and left in her truck to Seattle. Once she had arrived at the airport she quickly made her way to the ticket agent and got on the earliest flight to Florence, Italy. And that is where she found herself heading. Bella allowed her tears to fall, mourning the loss of her family and the guilt that was eating at her for not being able to protect them and she blamed herself for getting involved with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's.

Bella closed her eyes in hope she would be able to sleep, it had been months since she has been able to have a good night's sleep.

* * *

After 11 hours of being in the air the plane landed in Florence. Bella had been able to sleep off and on through the plane trip. Once she was off the plane she made her to the outside area of the airport and looked for a bus shuttle that would be going to Volterra she was grateful that it was early in the morning.

Bella was able to find a bus that would take her to Volterra. Bella had some time to fill in before the bus would leave. Bella located a bathroom. She changed her clothes and gave her face and hair a quick wash. After she had done that she went and got herself some food and drink. It wasn't long till she was on the bus on her way to Volterra.

Bella enjoyed the bus trip, she was able to look out the window and watch as the towns and country side went by. She realized that this was the first time she was in a different country. Italy was a beautiful country and just wished that her parents were here with her to enjoy it with her. Bella put in her headphones to her iPod and listened to music as the land continued to pass her by.

Three hours later she arrived in Volterra. The village was amazing, the buildings looked really old, at least a few hundred years old may be even a thousand but Bella wasn't sure. Bella walked around the town taking in the sights. Bella was amazed at the sights and the buildings that surround her. She went to a local store and grabbed herself a map of the town. Bella could see that this town has a lot of history also that there were several historical sites and museum, but Bella knew that she didn't have time to explore; she was there for a reason; to find the Volturi. Bella continued to make her way around Volterra until she reached Palazzo dei Priori.

Bella found herself sitting at a local café that was near the Palazzo, she groaned to herself when she realized that she had no way of finding the Volturi let alone if they had an entrance. Bella laughed to herself; of course they wouldn't have an entrance just in case a human finds it. Bella ordered something for herself to eat while she works out what her next step would be. Bella went over the information she got about the town in hope that it could have some answers to where she should go.

It wasn't until she had finished eating that she realized that she could feel as if someone was watching her. Bella scanned around her but couldn't see anyone watching her, until it hit her. What if there were vampires around? What if they were watching from the shadows? Bella smiled to herself. Maybe she did have a way to find the Volturi.

Bella did another quick look around her making sure no one was paying her any attention. She picked up the map and held it in front of so no one could see her mouth move.

"I know you can hear me, I know what you are." Bella said in a whisper but she knew if there were any vampires around they would hear her loud and clear.

"I am looking for the Volturi; I am hoping to speak to them. I have information for them that I would like to share. I mean you no trouble. I would be most grateful if you didn't kill me until I have told them what I need to, please this is important. I will be here at dark." Bella said.

Bella sighed to herself; she hoped that they got her message and that they would help her. They were her last chance. She didn't know where the Cullen's had gone, she was angry at the mess they left her in. She just hoped that these vampires would hear her out before deciding to kill her.

* * *

By night fall Bella was nervous. Bella had gone for a walk around the town she knew she couldn't go to far as she knew that a vampire would probably followed her around. Bella was too nervous to eat by the time she had returned to same café she was at earlier. She did however order herself a drink. She waited patiently for someone to meet her.

"Greetings," a voice said next to hear,

"Shit!" Bella gasped out and jumped a bit in her chair, she turned her to her right and saw a man sitting in the chair next to her, he was tall and lean with short black hair. There was a faint olive tone to his pale skin. Bella also could see that he had eye contacts on to hide his red eyes.

"My apologies." The vampire smirked

"I forgot how quiet vampires were." Bella mumbled as she stared at the vampire who made chuckled at her comment.

"My masters have agreed to see you. I am to take you to them now."

"Right, thank you. Lead the way." Bella replied, as she packed her bag.

"Do you have everything?" The vampire asked as he stood up.

"I do." Bella replied and stood up and walked next to the vampire.

"I have instructions to take you through the main entrance not the long way around that we normally take."

"Oh" Bella mumbled not sure what else to say.

They walked around the Palazzo dei Priori in quiet for a few minutes. Bella looked around and could see that there weren't many people around.

"I am Demetri. What is your name?" Demetri asked as he led her down an alley.

"Nice to meet you Demetri, I'm Bella."

"Bella, you are a very strange human to come here knowing you are in the heart of my kind." Demetri commented.

"You aren't the first to say that." Bella replied as they reached the end of the alley. There was a huge wooden door at the end of the alley.

Demetri opened the door and held it open for Bella. Once Bella was inside she found herself in a hallway. She heard Demetri close the door behind them.

"This way." He said taking the lead.

At the end of the hallway he opened another door. Once Bella walked through, she found herself in what looked like a posh office reception area. The walls were paneled in wood, the floors carpeted in thick, deep green. There were no windows, but large, brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside hung everywhere as replacements. Pale leather couches were arranged in cozy groupings, and the glossy tables held crystal vases full of vibrantly colored bouquets. The flowers' smell reminded Bella of a funeral home. Bella started to feel sad as she remembered that her parent's funerals had taken place over the last few months. In the middle of the room was a high, polished mahogany counter which no one was sitting behind.

Bella was stunned to be standing in such a room. It was an amazing to her to see that these vampires had created such a welcome area. Bella knew that they were rich and powerful and it showed.

"The masters are waiting in the throne room for you." Demetri said as he led her to the throne room.

He took the lead and led her down yet another wide, ornate hall. Bella wondered if there would ever be an end. They stopped at the door at the end of the hall. Demetri opened the door for Bella "Thank you." Bella said to him and Demetri nodded his head at her.

Bella took in her surroundings and could see she was standing in what looked like the throne room. At the end of the room, Bella could see three thrones that were raised up on a dais. Each of the three thrones that were occupied by a person. The throne in the middle held a vampire with black shoulder length hair, blood red eyes and he was wearing a black cloak over his clothes just like the other two. The leader on his left has brown hair that was about the same length as Bella's hair, crimson eyes. The final leader had platinum blonde hair that was shoulder length, and also with red eyes. Bella knew who these three men were. They were the kings. Bella could see that there were other vampires around the room.

"Thank you Demetri for being our guest." The man in the middle said. Demetri nodded his head and moved slightly away for Bella.

"So my dear, what brings you here? You seem to know what we are."

"Yes, I do know what you are and to why I am here because your kind has fucked up my life. I mean no offence to you or your coven," Bella sighed, "I am here because you are my last chance, my last hope for help."

"Why should we help?" the blonde vampire hissed,

"Calm brother." The middle vampire said, he got up from his throne and walked towards Bella.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Aro." He walked up to her and looked over her.

"Bella."

"It's nice to meet you Bella." He placed out his hand for Bella to shake it.

Bella hesitated for a few seconds before taking his hand to shake it. It was hard, but felt brittle, shale rather than granite and even colder than Bella had expected. For a few second he held on to her hand, Bella watched as confusion sweep over him.

"Interesting." Aro said as he released her hand, "I see nothing."

Bella looked at him in confusion. What did he mean he couldn't see anything? Bella could see from the corners from her eyes that all the vampires in the room were staring at her for some reason. She looked back at Aro who was staring at her trying to solve a puzzle. Was he gifted and didn't work on her?

"Are you gifted?" Bella asked shyly

"You know about some vampires being gifted." Aro replied and Bella nodded her head, "yes I do have a gift, you see with one touch I can see very thought someone has ever had. It is interesting that my gift didn't work on you."

Aro continued to stare at Bella with a thoughtful expression. He was quiet for a moment, his eyes racked over Bella as he studied her. Then, abruptly, he shook his head.

"A first," he said to himself "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents… Jane, dear?"

"Yes, Master?" a young women with pale blonde hair tied up in a bun replied and moved closer. She looked like a teenager maybe 16 or 17 when she was turned. She was wearing a dark cloak over her dark dress. Her eyes were what drawn Bella in; they were the most beautiful shade of red she has ever seen. Personally to Bella this creature was even more beautiful and gorgeous than Rosalie. Bella didn't understand why she was attracted to this vampire especially a female. Her heart ached and Bella could swear that it was pulling her towards the blonde vampire.

Jane turned her gaze towards Bella and both their eyes meet. Bella watched as Jane's jaw dropped and she released a gasped which was follow by a second gasp by a male vampire in the room.

"Jane." Aro said as he walked closer to her with concern in his tone.

"Master, I cannot do it. I won't. I'm sorry." Jane struggled to say as she continued to stare at Bella.

Aro walked over to Jane and grabbed her hand. He released it a few seconds. He whipped his head and glanced at Bella before looking at the other dark hair king.

Bella tore her eyes from the blonde haired angel and looked over at the other king that Aro was now walking up to.

"Is it true?" Aro asked the other king before grabbing his hand.

"Incredible" Aro said clearly stunned as he dropped the other vampires hand and turned his gaze to Bella and Jane.

"What is going on?" the blonde master spat out.

"It would seem that Jane has finally found her true mate in the lovely Bella here." Aro replied not looking at him but at Bella

"Is that so?" the blonde king grinned looking between Jane and Bella.

"It is true, Caius. Marcus confirmed."Aro replied still looking at the clearly stunned Jane.

"About time." Caius replied with a smirk on his lips as he looked between both Jane and Bella.

"I'm sorry, but are you sure that I am her mate? Because I don't need another fucking vampire claiming that they love me and that I was their mate only to have them break up with in the woods saying I wasn't good enough for them, that I was toy, a distraction and then taking away their family who I had come love as my own. Not only that but to abandon me to face a revengeful vampire who had killed my parents in order to try and kill me. If that isn't enough I had a fucking werewolf try to force himself on me." Bella shouted as she finally allowed herself to cry, she fell to her knees and looked up at the stunned vampires in front of her, "So I am asking if you are 100 percent certain that I am her mate because I don't know how much more I could take." Bella asked in a whisper as she tried to calm herself down, looking back down at floor.

Bella felt someone wrapped their arms around her to try and comfort her. Bella tilted her head to the side see that Jane was the one who was next to her with her arms around Bella. Jane's blood red eyes look at Bella.

"You are mate, Bella. I felt it when I looked at you in the eyes. You are my other half." Jane said softy.

"She is telling the truth." Another voice said right next to Bella making her jump that caused Jane to growl. Bella turned to see that Marcus was crouched down next to her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. We are telling you the truth. You see; I have a gift that allows me to read bonds and I can confirm that you and Jane are true mates."

Bella nodded her head that she understood. Jane helped Bella stand up. Bella looked around and could see that the other vampires either looked stunned or angry. She watched as Marcus went to stand next to Aro instead of taking his throne.

"I do apologize for my outburst." Bella said as she felt Jane wrap her arm around Bella's waist.

"It's perfectly understandable for your outburst. It seems you have been through a lot." Aro said calmly and softly.

Bella nodded her head, "thank you for understanding."

"Your welcome. Well this does change things." Aro mused, "I think we should continue this later. It seems that Bella could use some time to rest and clean up a bit. Probably something to eat?" Aro looked at Bella who nodded her head.

"Execellent. Jane, why don't you take Bella to one of the guest rooms for now? We will organize a room for both of you to share as I don't think your room will be big enough for the both of you." Jane nodded her head at Aro that she understood.

"Shall we say we meet up in the conference room in about an hour? We will organize something for you to eat, Bella. Is there anything you would like?"

"Anything is fine. Thank you Aro."

"My pleasure. Good, you all may go now. Demetri stay behind if you would." Aro said as he dismissed everyone.

"This way." Jane said guiding Bella out of the throne and in the hallway.

"This was not what I was expecting when I decided to come here today." Bella said looking at Jane.

"I bet it wasn't. I would never have thought that I would meet my mate today. This is much of surprise for me as it is for you. I can say without doubt that I am very happy." Jane smiled at Bella.

When Bella saw Jane smile at her, her heart jumped a beat and caused Bella to feel happy as well. They went through another door before heading walking down a long hallway.

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked with a hint of concern.

"To be honest, I am overwhelmed with all this. I was expecting to become someone's dinner." Bella said as Jane growled at Bella's comment.

"You are no one's dinner. I won't allow that to happen." Jane hissed out and stopped in front of Bella.

"Jane, it's ok. I know that you wouldn't allow that to happen to me now, but you have to understand that was what I was thinking when I arrived here." Bella said calmly to Jane.

Bella noticed that even though Jane was angry her eyes didn't change to black like Edwards did when he was angry and was about to lose control. Bella guess that Jane was able to control herself more than Edward could ever do.

"Good, cause no one will be allowed to touch me except me." Jane half growled out.

Bella felt her heart beat a bit faster at Jane's word and felt that she meant them. Jane moved back to Bella's side and walked next to her until they reached the second door on the right. Jane opened the door and Bella slowly walked in. Jane followed in after Bella and closed the door. Bella looked around the room and could see that the walls were a crème color; the carpets were a light tan color. There was black four poster bed with a black silk comforter by the far wall. On the wall opposite from the bed was a small flat screen TV with a dresser underneath it, on one side of the bed there was door. Bella assumed that it would lead to a bathroom. There were also two black leather arm chairs and a small coffee table on the side of the room near the door. Bella was speechless at how amazing the room looked, if this was just a guest room she wondered what the guard's rooms looked like.

"What do you think?" Jane asked as she walked up to stand next to Bella.

"This room is amazing. What does your room look like?" Bella replied looking at the blonde.

"I am glad you like it. I made sure to give you the nicest guest room. My room is nice but simple not like this room." Jane replied.

"So, what happens now?" Bella asked as she made her way over to one of the arm chairs and sat down placing her bag next to the arm chair.

Jane followed and sat down in the other chair, "the kings will wanted to meet with you again in an hour and they will probably have the queens there as well. They will want to talk to you about the reason you came here seeking their help." Jane said looking at Bella, "from your outburst earlier they may have a rough idea to why you are here. I think I know why."

"I think anyone would probably know why I am here, I gave away enough clues." Bella sighed.

"That you did. Can I ask you something?" Jane asked curiously while looking at Bella who was now playing with her fingers and biting the corner of her lip.

"Sure, you can ask me?" Bella asked with a tint of nervousness in her tone.

"From your outburst, you said that a werewolf tried to force himself on you. Tried to rape you? Is that true?" Jane asked with a touch of anger seeping through.

Bella sighed loudly, and allowed a few tears to escape and run down her cheek. Bella closed her eyes, "yes it's true." Bella whispered.

"I will kill that filthy mongrel! How dare he try and do that to any female especially my mate. I will fucking burn him alive." Jane growled out jumping from her the chair. Bella watched as Jane started pacing around the room muttering words under her breath.

Jane stopped pacing and looked at Bella who was watching her, "sorry about that. I am just angry that you went through that, even if he didn't rape you, the scars are there and won't heal for some time. I will make anyone pay for what they have done to you."

"I am ok Jane. I am dealing with it." Bella said looking at her blonde beauty.

"All I ask is that you come to me for anything. I am your mate, I want to know everything." Jane said softly as she sat on the coffee table in front of Bella.

Bella gave Jane a small smile. Bella couldn't believe that this vampire was her mate; her eyes swirled with love and devotion. Bella knew even though that just met, Jane would do anything to protect her.

"I feel the same; I want to know everything about you." Bella replied and watched as a smile appeared on Janes lips.

"I will look forward to knowing everything about you, Isabella." Jane purred that caused Bella to blush, "Why don't you go freshen yourself up so we don't keep the kings waiting. We have plenty of time to get to know one another."

"Yeah, I should." Bella replied picking up her bag. She opened her bag and pulled out her toiletry bag and a change of clothes.

"Is that all you have with you?" Jane asked curiously, staring at the stuff Bella pulled out.

"Yeah, it's all I grabbed. It wasn't sure what was going to happen to me." Bella replied looking at Jane.

"Mm, as soon as it can be arranged, we will get you some new clothes." Jane told Bella.

"What? No, I can't allow you guys to buy me clothes." Bella exclaimed, Bella was not at the idea of someone buying her clothes.

"Bella, you have no other clothes with you surely you don't intend to wear the same clothes every day." Jane smirked.

Bella sighed, "I guess you are right, but I do have money to pay for my own clothes."

"You may have money, but so do we. I am sure the Kings will be more than happy to buy you a wardrobe." Jane replied walking over to one of the dressers that were in the room and opened on of the draws and pulled out a white fluffy towel to give to Bella.

"I'm guessing I won't have much say in this." Bella said walking up to Jane carrying her change of clothing.

"Not really. You will get used to it." Jane turned and handed her the towel.

"I don't think I ever will." Bella muttered and placed the towel on her clothes.

Jane giggled at Bella's comment. When Bella heard her laugh, she felt her heart flutter and melt at the sound of her blonde goddess laugh.

"Go shower, my love. We will talk more lately." Jane said and placed a light kiss on Bella's cheek that caused her to blush bright red.

"R-R-Right, I better go." Bella stuttered out causing Jane to laugh at her. Bella stumbled as she made her way to the bathroom. Bella's thoughts were all on the light kiss that Jane had given. Bella open the door and walked in before closing the door. Bella didn't pay another attention of her surroundings as she thought that things had gone differently for you. Bella still couldn't get her head around the fact that her mate was a member of Volturi and not only that but a female, although Bella didn't care about that. Bella wondered what was next for her.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thank you for the reviews for the first chapter, they meant a lot to me.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own twilight S.M does.**

 **A/N: sorry for any mistakes do try to catch them.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Bella allowed the water from the shower head to run over her back. The warmth of the water helped soothed Bella so that her emotions weren't all over the place. Bella was disappointed in herself for showing that she was a weak human in front of the vampires in the throne room.

Bella finally finished up in the shower. She was happy that she was able to change her clothes. She brushed her hair as she looked at herself in the foggy mirror. She could see that there were dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep from the last few months.

Bella grabbed her make up bag and lightly applied cover up around her eyes; in a way she wanted to look her best for Jane.

 _'Jane' Bella thought to herself._

Bella couldn't believe that she was mated to the blonde, but she was still unsure by it all. The last time someone said that they were mates, they had left her heart broken and it had almost destroyed her, she didn't want to go through that again if she could help it. She knew that what they had told her about being mated to Jane was the truth, she could feel it, the way he heart acted around Jane and the pull that she could feel, but that doesn't mean she isn't scared; to tell the truth she was terrified about it.

Being here; with Volturi, has been a lot more different than she thought. From what Edward had told her of the Volturi is that they were power hungry and that they don't care about human life or anything else for that matter, so basically they were blood thirsty monsters, but then again they could be showing her some respect due to the she mated to Jane. Bella had so much to think about, but she knew that there was no chance of her leaving her, even if she was given a small chance to. Something told her that this would her new home, her new life.

Bella finished getting dressed before heading back into the bedroom where she knew that Jane was waiting for her. Bella sighed to herself as prepared herself to face the leaders of the Volturi, she knew that they would have a lot questions for her and she told herself that she will have to tell them everything; starting from the beginning, when she first meet the Cullen's.

Bella opened the door and stepped in to the bedroom where she saw Jane had moved back to sit in one of the arm chairs.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" Jane said as she stood up from the chair.

"I did thank you." Bella replied dropping her bag on the bed, but didn't make any movement to move towards Jane.

"I am glad." Jane smiled as she glided closer towards Bella very carefully she didn't want to scare Bella.

Bella shifted her feet nervously as Jane got closer. "The Masters are waiting for along with their wives. It is also my understanding that Demetri willing be returning shortly with something for you to eat. I would have gone and got you something myself, but I did not want to leave you unprotected." Jane told her.

"I am sure I would have been safe, if you had left."

Jane tilted her and cocked her eyebrow at Bella, "That is probably true, but as you are my mate it is my job to protect you as you are still human."

"Oh, so I should probably get used to it then." Bella grumbled.

Jane smirked, "Only until you are a vampire, and I know you can care of yourself, so until then I will be by your side. Don't worry too much, you still have some freedom."

"I guess. I just don't want to be smothered." Bella muttered as she looked away from Jane.

A dark expression flashed across her face as she continued to look at Bella, "I will try and not smother you to the best of my abilities, but I cannot make any promises."

Bella sighed she had a feeling that Jane had be able to work out that her part relationship was like that, "I guess that is all I can ask for."

"We should go, they are waiting for us. Don't worry I will be right next to you at all times."

"Alright, lead the way." Bella replied, as she followed Jane.

Jane opened the door and held it open for Bella, once Bella walked out Jane followed her. Jane grabbed Bella's hand as they made her way down the hallway.

"I am hoping that we might be able to talk later tonight, if you aren't tired and that you willing to? If not maybe tomorrow?" Jane asked as she looked at Bella from the corner of her eye.

"I would like that very much Jane." Bella agreed to talk to Jane later.

"I look forward to it."

After a few minutes of them trekking down the hallway, they arrived outside a black double door. Jane stopped at the door but made no movement to open the door.

"Inside this room, will be Aro, Caius and Marcus and their wives who will be introduced to you. There maybe also a few members of the guard. They are to protect the Kings and Queen, but I don't think you are a threat to them."

"Oh, well it's not like I can hurt them. I am only a human and they are vampires, but I can understand that need some sort of protection." Bella replied, wondering why though?

"I will be at your side at all times." Jane said and opened the door.

Bella looked around the room, it looked like a modern business conference room, and in the middle was a huge dark brown oval table with chairs around it.

By the head of the table Bella could see Aro, Caius and Marcus. Next to them each stood a women who Bella had gathered were their wives; the Queens.

The woman next to Aro had long dark brown curly hair and the same red eyes as her mate. She was wearing a deep blue dress that came down just below her knees. The women next to Caius had blonde hair slightly darker than her mate that went just past her shoulders, and was wearing a black dress about the same length as the other woman. The third and final woman stood next to Marcus and Bella was positive that was his wife. She had black hair that was passed her shoulders about the same color as Aro. Bella could see some resemblance between her and Aro. Was it possible that they are related? She wasn't dressed in a dress like the other women but a feminine dark grey business suit.

"Welcome Bella." Aro said as she and Jane moved closer to her, "I see that you were able to fresh up."

"Yes thank you for allowing me to." Bella replied.

"You are quite welcome my dear, before we start I would like to introduce to some people. This is my wife and one of queens of Volturi; Sulpicia." Aro said with the woman next to him.

"This is Athenodora, Caius wife." Aro said as he pointed her out, Athenodora nodded her head.

"And finally this Didyme, Marcus's wife and my younger sister." Aro said as he too pointed to her.

"Nice to meet you all." Bella said shyly.

"It is nice to meet you as well. I am sure that the other Queen's and I will look forward to getting to know you know in time." Aro's wife; Sulpicia replied as the other two nodded; agreeing with what Sulpicia had said.

"I look forward to it as well." Bella replied.

"Well, with the introductions out of the way, I am sure you will meet the others from the guard at another time, but for now let's talk about what brought you here to see us today."

"Yeah sure." Bella mumbled.

"Wonderful, please sit." Aro pointed to one of the chairs at the table. Bella sat down and Jane sat in the chair next to her.

Bella watched the Kings and Queens walk around the table and sat down opposite her.

"Demetri." Aro called.

Within a few seconds Demetri entered the room with a plate of food in one hand while the other one was holding a glass of orange juice by the looks of things.

Demetri placed the plate and glass down in front of Bella.

"Thank you Demetri, this looks amazing." Bella said.

"You are welcome. I wasn't sure what you would like so I ordered you one of my favorites." Demetri replied.

Bella looked up at him confusion then looked down her plate, and could see that it was some type of pasta dish. Bella believed that it was carbonara and it was one of her favorites to. " _What did he mean that this was one of his favorites? Do vampires eat food?" Bella thought to herself._

Bella glanced around the table and saw everyone watching her. ''How is this one of your favorites, I thought vampires couldn't eat human food?"

"Who told you that?" Aro asked looking at Bella curiously as well as the other leaders.

"Vampires can eat human food." Demetri replied at the same time as Aro.

"Really I was told that human food smells bad to vampires and that it taste like dirt to them." Bella replied clearly stunned that they can eat human food.

"What you were told is wrong. Vampires can eat food and it doesn't smell bad to us and probably tastes the same to humans." Jane explained, "We like to go out and experience the food that the human world has to offer. I, for one enjoy going to restaurants."

"Wow, I can't believe what I was told was wrong." Bella muttered. Bella couldn't believe that she told yet another lie. How much of what the Cullen's, mainly Edward, had told about the Vampire world was actually false.

Bella picked up her fork and took a mouth full of the food. Bella moaned at the taste, it was truly amazing.

She heard several chuckles after she moaned, especially from the blonde vampire sitting next to her. It caused Bella to blush bright red, "Sorry."

"That is quite okay, I am glad that you enjoy the food." Aro smirked.

"I do like it, thank you." Bella replied honestly.

Bella took another fork full of food.

"Bella, I was hoping that we could talk while you ate. From your little speech earlier in the throne room, it is our understanding that you had some type of relationship with a vampire and probably their family. Would you care to tell us what coven you had contact with?" Aro asked curiously as he watched Bella.

Bella sighed and placed her fork on her plate; she grabbed the glass and took a sip of the orange juice. She looked at Aro and the other vampires next to him. Bella knew that she would have to tell them everything, but she was scared, she really didn't want to relive all the pain she had to go through because of Edward and the rest of the Cullen's.

She felt a hand lightly squeeze her arm; she turned and saw that Jane was wearing a worried look on her face. "It's alright." Jane whispered to her. Bella knew that she was trying to comfort her and the strength that would be needed to tell her story. Bella may have changed since the Cullen's left her but it change the fact that this was part of her history she didn't like to talk about. If they were going to help her they will have to know everything about her. There is no point in hiding anymore. It's time for Bella to start fresh and move forward.

"The coven is the Cullen family." Bella said looking at the kings and queens. There were a few light gasps in the room. Bella watched as the Kings and Queens looked at each other, some were stunned, while others looked down right pissed.

"As in Carlisle Cullen?" Caius hissed angrily while looking at Bella.

"Yes him and his family." Bella gulped looking at the angry vampire.

"Who did you have a relationship with, that said you were their mate?" Aro asked frowning, clearly not happy.

"Edward Cullen." Bella spat out in anger, playing with food with her fork.

"The mind reader." Aro replied watching Bella play with the food that was in front of her.

"Yeah, but he couldn't read my mind either." Bella replied

"Interesting. We will return to that topic at a later date. I would like to tell us how you met the Cullen's?" Aro asked, wondering what type of gift Bella had as she was able to stop to mind readers.

"Ok I can do that. Well, I met them when I moved to Forks, Washington to live with my father so my mother could travel with her new husband. I first saw the Cullen's when I started school. On my first day was when I noticed them and I knew that they were different; they stood out from everyone else. Anyway, I met Edward in biology and I had to seat next to him. That was when he started to act weird. He looked sick and couldn't stand to be seated next to me, it was like that I smelt bad. Later on I found out why he acted like that. Anyway he disappeared for a week, when he came back he tried talking to me and tried to get to know me." Bella stopped so she could take a sip of her drink.

"I start to notice small things about him and his siblings like that their eyes changed color and that they had cold skin even the way they spoke, but what really made me start to question things about them was when Edward saved me by pushing a van away from me when the van hit some black ice and nearly crashed into me. That was when I started to work out what they were, well, actually an ex friend of mine clued me in on what they were as they had legends or stories, and I kind of tricked him into telling me. When I told Edward my theory he confirmed it, and from there we started to date I guess."

"I wasn't afraid of him even though he tried to scare me by showing what he could do because he was a vampire. That was when he told me that I was his singer, and that I had become very important to him, and that he didn't want to lose me because he loved me."

Jane hissed out angrily, "You were his singer. He had no right to date you and claim you as his." Bella looked around the room to see that they were all angry at this and she couldn't understand why.

"You see Bella, a vampire can never be mated to their singer. I believe Edward his took his feelings for you as that of a mate. He fell in love with you blood, not only that, but also that he couldn't read your mind." Marcus replied, "A singer bond and a mating are very different how Edward got them mixed up, confuses me. Carlisle should have been able to tell the difference, and should have told Edward.

"Mm, maybe Edward did know, but didn't want to believe it. I think Edward didn't want to be on his own, and decided that Bella was his. I won't know until I have read Edward thoughts." Aro wondered, "Please continue."

"We start to date; I met the rest of his family. Edward brought me along to watch his family play baseball until three nomads turned up, and that turned into a nightmare. One of them called James was a tracker and decided that I smelt good. He then decided that he wanted me. The family split up, and I travelled with Alice and Jasper to Phoenix to hide me. Long story short, I went to meet James and that is where he attacked me, and bit me before the Cullen's turned up."

"This James bit you and yet you are still human?" Jane asked angrily.

"Edward sucked the venom out; he didn't want me to become a vampire." Bella explained

"He stopped the transformation?" Caius spitted out, looking angry.

"Quite amazing that he was able to stop as Bella was his singer" Aro mused.

"It doesn't matter. He should have allowed her to be turned as it is our law." Caius said to him angrily

"Yes, yes he did break the law by stopping it, and will be punished when the time comes." Aro smirked and motioned for Bella to continue.

"Everything after that was fine, until my 18th birthday party, which I didn't want. I got a paper cut and Jasper lunged for me which caused Edward to knock me out of the way, and I crashed into a glass table that caused me to slice my arm opened. After Carlisle stitched my arm back up, Edward took me home. Over the following next few days I noticed that Edward was different, and I hadn't seen any of his family. On the third day after my birthday Edward takes me to the woods and dumps me saying that I was a distraction, and that I wasn't good enough for him, that I basically a toy for him and his family." Bella said sneered angrily, even the words had hurt she no longer sad about it. She hated Edward and his whole family.

Bella could hear Jane growling next to her quietly, "After that things went downhill from there. I was basically a zombie for the next few months until I woke up hating the Cullen's especially Edward and realized that they had lied to me and that Edward was not my mate like I thought he was. Just after New Year's I lost my mother and step father in an accident. I was gutted for a while, but it made me go out and try to live. That is when I started hanging out with Jacob." Bella hissed out in disgusted.

"Everything was going well between us we had a good friendship, he was there for me after my mom died, until one day he changed and said he didn't want to see me again. It hurt, I couldn't believe I had someone else walk away from me. One day I decided to go hiking when a vampire came across me." Jane growled loudly at this.

"I recognized this vampire. His name is Laurent, and he was one of the vampires that turned up when the Cullen's played baseball. He had actually helped the Cullen's when James started to hunt me, and then went his own way. I was surprised to see him there, he told me that he had come down to look for the Cullen's to let them know that Victoria, James mate, was after them. He told me that Victoria had plans for me. That she had already started her game. He told me she was responsible for my mother's death, and she won't stop until the Cullen's and I were dead. Laurent was about to kill me when 5 giant wolves turned up and chased him away."

"How big were these wolves? Was it at night, during a full moon?" Caius asked Bella with a worried expression on his face.

"There were about the size of horse and it was during the day."

"Sounds like they are shifters; not children of the moon." Caius sighed in relief.

"They were shifters, it wasn't long until I worked out that Jacob and other people from his tribe could turn into the wolves."

"I would like to know more about these wolves but at another time." Aro said and motioned for Bella to continue.

"Once I worked it out, I went and told them what I knew and they confirmed it. They told me that Laurent had taken off and they were unable to kill me. They also told me that there was another vampire hanging around and they were unable to catch her, and they didn't know what she was after, it was Victoria. I told the pack leader; Sam that I knew what she was after; me. They decided to protect from then on and that they would try to stop her."

Bella sighed, "That didn't last for long though. About three weeks ago Victoria made her move and killed my father. I was devastated and I still am. Jacob become my rock after that; he was always there to comfort me until one day about a week ago he decided he wanted more, and tried to force himself on me. He would have gone through with if not for one of the other wolves pulled him off me and beat the shit out of him. Sam, the leader of the pack contacted me to let me know that they were no longer going protect me. He said that the elders blamed me for my father's death, and that it was my fault that Victoria was after me, and that I should have never got involved with the Cullen's. Sam didn't say it, but I could tell that they blamed me for how Jacob acted, that I lead him on and used him."

"I didn't know what to do after that, but I knew that I needed help. So I broke into the Cullen house, to look for clues to where they might be. My search of their house to where they had gone turned up empty until I saw a painting of you guys hanging up in Carlisle office, and I remembered what they told me of the Volturi. I knew right then and there that I had to come here. Now you know why I came here asking for your help." Bella said as she allowed her tears to run down her cheeks.

Bella felt a pair of cold arms wrap around her and pull her closer to them. Bella knew that it was Jane. Janes scent filled Bella's nose. Jane smelt like chocolate and vanilla. She felt safe, safer than she had ever felt before.

Jane on the other hand was murderous; she could not believe what her mate had gone through. Not only did she want to tear apart the mutts, but also the whole Cullen family. She wanted to make them suffer and make them burn in pain. Jane smirked mentality at the idea of using her gift on them. Jane stopped planning their deaths and remembered that her mate was in her arms and needed comfort and support.

"Bella, my dear." Aro called out softly trying not to scare her. Bella turned her head and looked at him and the other Kings. Bella could tell that all the vampires in the room were furious about her story.

"You have been through so much; I think we can understand why you came here." Aro said.

Jane removed her arms around Bella so she could look at them.

"I think I we should retire for the evening, it would seem that you would need some rest from telling us your emotional story. We will talk more tomorrow and plan what course of act to take against this Victoria and also about your future here." Aro told everyone. He knew that everyone had to calm down.

"Do you plan to turn me?" Bella asked curiously.

"Yes we do, but not today. I will discuss it more tomorrow." Aro told Bella.

"Ok I guess we talk more tomorrow." Bella agreed with Aro.

"That we shall. Jane will escort you to your room and will stay with you."

"Thank you for allowing to tell you my story." Bella said as she stood up from the table.

"You are welcome. Sleep well, Isabella." Aro said a small smile on his lips but Bella could tell he was angry, Bella and Jane walked to the door.

"Everyone is dismissed." Aro said as they walked out the door.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jane and Bella to arrive at the guest room Bella was staying in. As soon as she entered the room, Bella flopped on the bed and sighed loudly. Bella was exhausted but yet she felt free for the first time in months.

Bella felt the bed dip and knew that Jane had joined her. Bella knew that she had to let go of the past and finally start a new life for herself. She knew that she could have it here with the Volturi; with her mate Jane. Bella could feel that her heart was happier with Jane next to her. Bella was worried about her heart getting broken again but, she was sure that Jane wouldn't do that to her. Jane made her feel safer than Edward did.

"Are you alright mio amore?" Jane asked softly but Bella could hear the concern in her voice.

Bella sighed, "Yeah I am right, I actually feel free."

Jane hummed, "I am glad to hear it."

"I do have to ask, but are you fine with being mated to me?"

"Oh, my sweet Bella, I am more than fine with being mated to you. I have wait over 1000 years for you. I am very happy with this. Are you fine with being mated to me?"

"I'll be honest that I am surprised that I am mated to you, I never though I would end up being mated to someone from here let alone a female."

"Are you upset that I am not male?" Jane asked a bit upset

"What? No, I don't care that you aren't male I was just surprise that was all. I have always been opened minded about same sex relationships. What about you? Are sad that I'm not a male?" Bella said sitting up to look at her.

"No it does not bother me. I have always been attracted to females more than males so I am not surprised that I am mated to a female." Jane replied sitting up as well.

"I am happy to hear that." Bella smiled at her

"Sono veramente fortunato. Sei così bello." Jane whispered softly to her.

Bella knew that Jane was speaking Italian, "I don't understand what you just said." Bella said confused.

Jane giggled, "I will teach you but not right now. I believe you should get some sleep."

Bella nodded her head, and agreed that she should go to sleep.

Bella got up and went to the bathroom and changed into her sleep wear. She cleaned off the makeup off her face, and then returned to the bedroom. Bella crawled into bed; she felt Jane slip in next to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Good night, Jane" Bella said as she snuggled into her.

"Sleep well, my angel." Jane said and pressed her lips to Belles forehead.

* * *

 **A/N: Review and let me know what you think. I know in some stories authors have made vampires eat food and it has become more common. I liked the idea and wanted to it used in my story as it will help Bella along the way, to help her understand vampires better after she has been lied to. More of it will be explained in other chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, have been extremely busy. Thanks again for all the reviews**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own twilight S.M does.**

 **A/N: I do apologize if there are any mistakes, I do try to catch them.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Bella woke up the next morning refreshed and happy. She could still feel Jane's arms around her waist and her front pressed against her back. Bella could make out Jane's breasts against her through the blanket. Bella shivered that the feel of them.

"Good morning, sweet Bella." Jane purred quietly in Bella's ear.

"Morning, Jane." Bella shivered as she felt Jane's cold breath on her ear.

"Mm, did you sleep well?" Jane asked as she moved away from Bella so that she could move.

"I did, thank you." Bella said as she turned around to face Jane.

"I am glad that you were able to sleep well. I enjoyed the feeling of you in my arms." Jane smiled with happiness swirling in her red eyes.

"So did I. When do we have to get up?" Bella asked, looking at Jane's beautiful angel face.

"Very soon, I believe. Heidi is bringing you something to wear as you have no other clothes with you. I also believe is she bringing you breakfast as well." Jane told her.

Bella sighed, "You're right, I have no other clothes with me. She didn't have to bring me breakfast though."

"The Kings have asked her to and it is her job." Jane told her.

"Oh" Bella said, she really didn't know what else to say to that.

"Don't worry you will get used to it in time."

"I don't think I ever will." Bella sighed, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath.

Jane sat up and looked down at Bella, who still had her eyes closed, "May I ask why?"

"It was something the Cullens used to do, especially Alice and Edward, they would always buy me things, things that I didn't need or want. It really used to piss me off cause they never asked." Bella explained as she looked up at her.

Jane hummed, "I think I understand now. I will try to the best of my abilities to make sure that I won't do that to you." Jane sighed, "But it is my job to take care of you; especially since you are human and that you have nothing with you at this present time."

"Thank you for understanding." Bella smiled to her.

"My pleasure." Jane said as she watched Bella seat up next to her.

"Do you know what else is planned for today?" Bella asked, looking at Jane.

Before Jane could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Jane said as she moved to get up.

The door open and a female vampire entered, carrying a tray which Bella guessed was her breakfast and shopping bags. Bella briefly saw this vampire in the throne room when she entered yesterday but had no idea who it was. Whoever this vampire was, she was gorgeous and statuesque with long, lustrous mahogany hair and long legs, she would be about 5'10" tall, she was even more beautiful than Rosalie Hale but not as beautiful as her Jane. To Bella, Jane was the most beautiful person in the world.

"Morning Jane, Bella." The vampire said as she came in.

"Morning, Heidi. Bella, this is Heidi." Jane introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Heidi." Bella said with a small smile on her lips.

"The pleasure is all mine. Here is your breakfast, I hope you enjoy it," Heidi said as she placed the tray on the coffee table, "also here are some clothes for you."

"Thank you very much." Bella replied, honestly gratefully for clean clothes.

"You're welcome. The Kings wanted to meet you in an hour in the conference room to let you know what they have decided to do." Heidi told them.

"Thank you for letting us know." Jane said, looking at the vampire.

"I'll see you both later." Heidi said and with that, she walked out.

"She seemed nice." Bella said as she got up and went to the table to eat her breakfast.

"Yes, she is very nice, you will get a chance to know her later." Jane replied as she followed.

Bella lifted the cover on the food, it looked and smelt amazing. In front of her were pancakes, bacon and fresh berries with maple syrup and whipped cream. Bella's mouth watered at the smell and look of her food. Also there was a cup of coffee and orange juice.

"This looks amazing." Bella said in awe.

"That it does." Jane smiled as she watched Bella dig into the food.

Jane chuckled as she watched her eat. Jane grabbed the cup of coffee and took a sip.

Bella had watched Jane as she drank some of the coffee.

"You can drink coffee?" Bella asked, clearly stunned.

Jane giggled, "Of course we can."

"I can't believe the Cullens lied to me about vampires not being able to eat or drink." Bella muttered angrily, Bella wondered how much more did the Cullens tell her that were actually lies, by what Bella had learnt, they had lied to her about everything.

"That's because they drink animal blood and we do not. You see, animal blood actually weakens the vampire, so they can't eat or drink. Animal blood doesn't give the same minerals as human blood does." Jane explained as she looked at Bella.

"So human blood is better for a vampire?" Bella asked as she took a bite of her food.

"Yes it is. As you know, that we were all human before we were turned. Human blood lingers in our system after we are turned. So it makes sense that we need human blood as a source of food. It also allows us to be more human, so we are able to eat human food. Human blood also helps with control and makes us stronger, especially with those that are gifted."

"I thought that animal blood allows the vampire to appear more human. It allows them to create bonds within their covens without fighting and power plays."

Jane sighed, "It does in a way but then again it doesn't. They create bonds only with other animal drinkers and maybe with some human drinkers, but probably not as strong as they can be. Their senses are not as strong as a human blood drinker, unless they have been together for a very long time. Vampires who drink human blood… they are able to create true bonds. It makes it easier for them to find their true mates. That is probably why Edward mistaken you for his mate among other things."

"So animal blood actually weakens their minds in a way?" Bella asked, she wondered if that could help explain why the Cullens lied to her.

"It does actually. As I said, animal blood does not have the same properties as human blood does."

"But in order to drink human blood, you have to kill humans."

"It does, but we don't always kill humans for blood. Most of us drink from blood bags and only killing a human once in a while."

"You don't kill children, do you?" Bella asked, she wanted to know if her mate and other members kill children. Bella didn't like the idea that they might and was worried what the answer might be.

"Absolutely not! It is forbidden to drain a child. We also try not to kill any innocent people if can be helped." Jane explained to Bella, the idea of killing a child disgusted Jane.

"That's good to hear. So you guys kill criminals." Bella sighed in relief.

"That we do."

"So in a way you are helping the human world by killing those that deserve it."

"That is one way to look at it, I suppose." Jane replied, looking at Bella.

"Guess I can live with that." Bella replied back.

"I'm glad that you think that. It will make this easier for you and I." Jane smiled that her mate was okay with her killing humans.

"I'm going have to drink human blood once I'm turned?" Bella asked but she already knew the answer.

"Yes, as I said human blood is better and it helps you with your control." Jane said as she picked up a strawberry. "Aren't berries amazing?" Jane smirked at Bella.

"They are when they are fresh. Will I still be to eat human food once I have been turned?" Bella wondered.

"Not straight a way. Maybe, in a few months after the transformation." Jane said as she took a bite. Bella watched as Jane take a bite of the plump strawberry, and the juice trickled down her chin from the corner of mouth.

Bella didn't know what took over but she leaned in and licked the juice up with her tongue. Once Bella's tongue reached the corner of Jane's mouth, she planted a kiss there. Jane moaned at the contact, When Bella heard that moan, her brain kicked in and she realized what she had done, she blushed bright red.

"I-I- am s-s-so sorry. I don't know what came over." Bella stuttered out and looked down.

"Don't ever apologize for that. I do look forward to the real thing soon." Jane replied, stunned that Bella had kissed her and hope that next time it will be the real thing.

Bella looked up, "I'm still sorry though."

"I know you are but I didn't mind it, in fact, I liked it. If you're worried that I might lose control, don't be; I have excellent control." Jane soothed her.

"Yeah I was worried. Edward always told me it was hard to be around me." Bella mumbled.

Jane hissed, "that is because you were his singer, not his mate. When a vampire finds their mate, they have to be around them all the time. It beings them comfort and happiness. That is what you do to me. I am happy all the time with you being near."

"I have to remember that things are very different with you." Bella sighed, realizing that she will have to stop bringing up Edward and the way he acted. Jane was different, but better for her.

"That they are, but I am here to help you through it." Jane smiled, "you should finish your breakfast and get ready so we don't keep the Kings waiting."

"Right, I don't want to get them mad at me for being late." Bella muttered.

"I am sure you won't. They know you are human and that you are getting used to being here"

"You have a point." Bella said.

Bella went back to eating her breakfast. Once she was finish, she quickly had a shower. She changed into the clothes that Heidi had bought her. They were a pair of black jeans, a long sleeve red shirt and a black hoodie. Bella was grateful that Heidi kept it simple for her.

"You look nice." Jane said, Bella noticed that Jane was wearing jeans as well but dark blue and a long sleeve black shirt. Bella thought that Jane looked hot in those clothes. They showed off her legs and curves that she had.

"Thanks, Heidi did a good job."

"That she did, but I did warn her to keep it simple for you." Jane told Bella.

"Then I should thank you as well." Bella smiled at Jane.

"I will think of a way for you to thank me later." Jane smirked.

"I'm sure you will." Bella flirted back.

Jane gigged, "come on the Kings are waiting then later we can continue this."

"I'll look forward to it." Bella replied, wandering were all this conference was coming from. She couldn't believe that she was flirting with Jane, but Bella liked it and she couldn't wait to continue and hopefully she will be able to kiss those plump red lips of Jane's. 'Oh god,' Bella moaned to herself.

Bella knew she would have to talk to Jane soon, and ask if it was part of the bond that was making her have thoughts about her and wanting to make her jump Jane's bones. If it was, the mating bond was a lot more powerful than she had originally thought.

They left the bedroom and headed to the conference room. Once they had arrived, Bella noticed that all the Kings and Queens were there again, along with Demetri and a few other vampires.

"Welcome Bella, Jane. Hope you slept well, Bella?" Aro asked as he stood from his chair.

"I did thank you." Bella told him.

"Excellent, please sit, we have much to discuss." Aro said as Bella and Jane sat down. "Right let's begin shall we. After a lengthy discussion between us," Aro pointed to the other Kings, "we have decided that we will help you with this Victoria."

Bella sighed in relief that they are going to help her get rid of Victoria. "Thank you," Bella breathed out.

"How do you plan to do that, master?" Jane asked curiously.

"We have decided to send some of the guards to deal with it." Aro answered, looking at the both of them.

"Will I be going, master?" Jane asked, slightly worried of being apart from Bella.

"We believe it is best that you didn't go as you are newly mated and that you stay here with Bella. Being separated won't do any good. We want you both to have a strong bond between the both of you. So, some of the guard will go and hunt down this Victoria and bring her here to face a trail."

"Is it wise to bring her here with Bella being here?" Jane asked, trying to control her anger.

"I understand that you are upset about the idea of her coming here, but she must answer for her crimes. She border lined on breaking several of our laws and you know that." Aro replied calmly.

"You know our laws Jane, we must take action." Caius said firmly.

"I meant no disrespect, masters, I do know the laws, I'm just worried about my mate." Jane bowed her head.

"We are well aware of that, but no harm well come to her. Bella is now one of us, and we protect our own." Aro replied, accepting Jane's apology.

"Thank you, master." Jane replied with her head still bowed.

"Good, as I was saying, some of the guard will be leaving in a few hours for Seattle."

"Who will be going?" Jane asked as she raised her head.

"Alec, Felix, Demetri and Santiago." Caius answered, looking at Jane. Bella had been sitting next to Jane quiet the whole watching how the Volturi operated. She knew she would have to show them the same respect soon. She would have to ask Jane about the rules and protocol that was needed for being part of the Volturi.

"We think they are the best for the job." Aro said.

"I happen to agree." Jane said.

"Are they going to Forks?" Bella asked,

"If they need to, then yes. Why do you ask?" Aro asked as he looked at Bella.

"I asked because of the wolves, if they step into Forks they are most likely going to be killed." Bella told them.

"We have already discussed the problems the wolves might cause if our presence is required in Forks, if was decided to play things by ear, if the guard explain why they are there, hopefully the wolves will allow them to do their job, if not, well, they have been instructed to kill the wolves."

"They won't like that they have red eyes and they are most likely to attack before asking questions. They don't like vampires no matter their eye color or why the vampires are there." Bella replied.

"Mm, then they will just have to been on their guard at all times. Victoria is our main concern. We can always deal with the wolves another time."

"I would love to destroy those filthy mutts." Jane hissed venomously as she started forming plans of torture and death.

Caius chuckled darkly, "You're not the only one who wants to destroy them."

"Speaking of the wolves and Forks, how do you plan to deal with my disappearance? There might be a few people concerned that I have just disappeared and left everything behind including my father's house that I inherited. My father was the chief of police in Forks and I know that the police would get involved and probably the wolves." Bella told them.

"We actually haven't had the chance to discuss it, but from what you have told us this is of some concern, especially as you have stated that your father has recently passed away and was the chief of police." Aro replied, deep in thought.

"I think that the best solution to this is; to hire movers and get them to pack up the house. As the plane will be in Seattle at the time, we can have them load it on the plane and have it flown here once the guard jas completed their mission. It probably wouldn't hurt to put the house on the market. It would give people the impression that Bella had decided to move away as Forks holds too many bad memories and that she wanted a fresh start." Marcus told them.

"It is a good idea and wouldn't cause too many problems in the future but Bella should have a say as well." Aro commented as he looked over at Bella.

"It is probably the best way to handle this and most likely keep people from looking into it more. I agree to it." Bella said.

"Excellent, we will contact the movers later today to get them started and I will keep you updated. Also don't worry about the cost, we will cover it." Aro stated.

"Thank you." Bella replied bashfully.

"You are most welcome. Is there anything else you would like to talk about before go?"

"My truck is parked at the airport so you might want to get rid of that as well."

"Give Alec the keys to the truck and he will take care of it." Aro replied.

"Okay, I can do that, also do you know when you plan to have me turned?" Bella asked curiously.

Aro hummed for a few seconds as he looked at Bella, "we have decided to give you a few weeks, so you can adjust to being here but this also allows you time with Jane and to get to know her more and to be comfortable around other vampires. Sadly we can't give you too much time as a human as we do have the law to up hold."

"I understand what you are saying and thank you." Bella replied, she was somewhat surprised that they had allowed her a few more weeks as a human. She had thought that she would be turned within a few days.

"Wonderful. Now I am sure that Jane would love to spend time with you and show you around the castle, after all it is your new home." Aro smiled at the new couple.

"I would like that very much." Bella said as she turned and smiled at her blonde angel beside her.

"Bella, the other Queens and I would like if you and Jane would stop by our office sometime today as we would like your input about how both you and Jane would like your new room to be." Sulpicia asked them.

"But it also gives us a chance to get to know you better, young Bella." Didyme smiled at Bella.

"I would like that but you don't have to go through the trouble of decorating a room for both Jane and I to share." Bella replied.

"Nonsense, we love to decorate and the room is being designed for the both of you." Athenodora told them.

"Thank you, mistresses. I'll be sure to bring Bella by after midday." Jane bowed her head to the Queens.

"Thank you," Bella slightly bowed her head at the Queens.

"Wonderful, we look forward to it." Sulpicia smiled at them.

"Jane, Bella, you both may go now, the others and I have to plan and discuss." Aro told them.

Jane stood and bowed her head before holding out her hand for Bella. Bella placed her hand in Jane's and she helped her out of her chair. Bella scanned the room and noticed that all the other vampires weren't paying either of them any attention instead they seem to be having private conversations.

"So what would you like to do?" Jane asked Bella once they were out in the hallway.

"I'm not sure actually." Bella said as they started walking down the hallway.

"I have been meaning to ask what did the Cullens tell you about the Volturi?"

"They didn't exactly paint you as the good guys." Bella told her.

"What way?" Jane asked looking at Bella.

Bella sighed, "Edward told me that the Volturi is basically Royalty in the vampire world. That is your job to enforce the laws. Also that you guys are very old and very powerful and that you have no concern for human life at all. In fact that none of the Volturi care about anything expect for yourselves."

Jane hummed, "Edward gave you a basic description of the Volturi and we are a lot more than what you were told. It is true the Volturi are very old and powerful, and we do enforce the laws if they have been broken. We do care about human life as I have already told you."

"So in a way, Edward only told me half the truth about the Volturi." Bella said, angry. She couldn't believe the lies that Edward and his family had told her. It made her wonder why all the lies in the first place.

"I guess that is a way to look at it. I will tell you though, the Volturi don't have a good reputation, we are feared throughout the vampire world. We don't have very good friendships with other vampires because of this. _I_ don't have a good reputation." Jane said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, concerned as to why Jane would be upset.

"I'm known as one of the witch twins along with my twin brother Alec. My gift makes me feared, but also part of my personality. When I am on a mission, I am cold, dark and sadistic, but that is not who I am, like when I am around here, I am free to be myself. I don't have to wear my mask so to speak."

"So what you are saying there are two sides of you. One that you show to others that are not part of the Volturi, which is your dark and sadistic side and the other is the real you, the one that you show when you are around family and friends, so to speak."

Jane smiled softly to Bella, "Yes that is one way to describe it."

"What is your gift?" Bella asked curiously

"I can make a vampire or human feel like they are burning from the inside. So basically; the illusion of pain." Jane answered.

"Oh, wow. That would explain why you are feared." Bella said.

Jane chuckled, "Yes it is."

"I'm kind of glad that you didn't use your power on me." Bella commented.

"So am I, but I don't think my gift would have worked on you anyway even if we weren't mated."

"Why do you say that?" Bella asked.

"We believe you might be a type of shield that is able to protect from some of the gifts that we have, but we won't know for sure until you are turned." Jane explained with a smile on her face.

"So I might have a gift?" Bella wondered.

"There is a very high chance that you will and I wouldn't be surprised if it was powerful." Jane said.

"Cool. It would be nice to have one, so I don't feel helpless all the time." Bella said sadly as she thought about what she had been through lately.

"You will never be helpless again, my love. I promise." Jane said as she pulled Bella closer to her, "Come let me show the castle before lunch."

"I would like that very much, Jane." Bella said as she looked over at Jane.

' _I think I might like it here.'_ Bella smiled to herself.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **All ideas for possible future chapters are welcome.**


End file.
